dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Dungeon
The Castle Dungeon is a region below the King's castle in Ehb, the singleplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Maps CastleDungeonUpperMap.jpg|Upper dungeons CastleDungeonLowerMap.jpg|Lower dungeons Start Location There is a multiplayer Start Location towards the end of the upper dungeons that has immediate access to a merchant. When beginning a multiplayer session here, access to the upper dungeons is sealed-off by locked doors, which unfortunately prevents players from backtracking to the King with his key to the Chamber of Stars and, in fact, the entire single-player game up to this point. This ensures that, without multiple computers and item duping, the Chamber of Stars cannot be farmed for its magic items as can be done with other fertile sources of loot. Inhabitants This stage of the singleplayer campaign is crawling with Seck and other invaders spilling out of their hellish prison dimension. There are several non-hostile characters: the King, the merchant/wheeler-dealer prisoner Hein, and some escaped convicts who have taken refuge beneath one of the cell blocks. Articles and stats on the enemy creatures are linked below. ;Seck *Seck Grunt *Seck Archer *Seck Mage *Seck Elite Guard *Seck Elite Archer ;Undead *Ghost *Wraith Warlock *Wraith Piercer *Terror Wraith *Punisher *Dungeon Crawler ;Others *Swanny the Mad Jailer (boss) *Kell *Lava Imp *Lava Runner *Mucosa Predator *Mucosa Raider *Synged *Toreck Overview The Castle Dungeon was the huge underground complex that lay beneath Castle Ehb. They served many a purpose; including a barracks for the 10th Legion, a storehouse of food in the case of a siege, and the housing of Ehb's dangerous prisoners. Also hidden within the deeper parts of the dungeon were such rooms and devices such as a horrific hall of torture, the secret Chamber of Stars, and if one had access to the correct ward-breaking spells, the Vault of Eternity in which Gom and the Seck were held for 300 years. During the Seck Resurgence, the dungeons were the site of one of the most intense battles to vanquish the Seck and make Ehb safe again. History The upper dungeons of Castle Ehb performed a variety of duties; including food and equipment storage, and housing for Legionnaires and prisoners. It was the last line of defense that the Seck went through before they broke to the ramparts of the castle itself, and it was in the dungeon's royal cell where King Konreid was found by Lady Montbarron and her army of adventurers and legionnaires. He gave them the Star Key, which would activate the mysterious pressure plate in the lower dungeons that the Seck had failed to identify as the doorknob to the Chamber of Stars. Armed with the key and a pressing need for the Chamber's ancient magical relics, Montbarron then pushed into the lower dungeons and continued her quest to destroy the Seck. Upper Dungeons The dungeons could be accessed from various points in the castle; including from the wall and from within; all connecting to a large automatic lift. However, the only way to reach the dungeons by the time lady Montbarron arrived was to go all the way around, throughout the castle and its defenses, to reach the top of the lift. This was because the other means of access had been destroyed in the intense fighting of the Seck undermine attack. At the topmost layer of the dungeon was a matrix of various rooms, large and small, connected to a U-shaped hallway. The largest of these rooms was a mess hall in which garrisoned Legionnaires ate their meals, while the rest were dedicated to food and equipment storage. Boxes, barrels, armor stands, and weapon racks (both usable, for once) were found here. The hallway, after two turns left, descended via a flight of stairs to the next level. At the bottom of this flight of stairs lay the first row of prison cells. In the center of this room lay the royal cell in which King Konreid was held captive by the Seck. This was surrounded by six other cells to the left and right, three per wall. On the right-hand side closest to the entrance, a certain cell had an elevator that led to a subterranean river that served as the castle's outlet of waste. That sure would be a horrible fate for a prisoner, wouldn't it? Obey the 10th Legion, folks. This cave was exploited by three former prisoners: Mabdug, Trufus, and Deller. They had been given picks and shovels by Hein, on the condition that they brought back items from a list he gave them. Past a set of one-way-locked doors were the main prison cells in the castle. There were matrices of cells which surrounded a central plaza, centered around a hexagonal dais marked with a blazing fire pit. At the end of a hallway to the right of the aforementioned doors was the cell where Hein did his business. He proved vital to the success of Lady Montbarron and her party, as he somehow had an inventory of powerful magical items that, by available logic, should have been stored within the Chamber of Stars. A brightly-fire-lit column-lined valley in the stonework, an aged bridge over a dark, wide chasm, and a skull-emblazoned flesh-colored stone door marked the end of the upper cells and the beginning of the horrid lower dungeons. Lower Dungeons The '''lower dungeons of Castle Ehb '''are built even lower into the earth than the fortress's main set of dungeons. It holds some of the deepest, darkest secrets that the general populace of Ehb was not meant to know. An example of such secret doings is a large torture chamber of supernatural terror; capable of rending the psyches all but the most resilient of victims. Beyond this lies yet another vast chasm crossed by an ancient stone bridge that goes either of two directions. Going left will take one to the Chamber of Stars, home of Castle Ehb's secret arsenal of powerful magical weapons and armor. Going right will take one into the darkest recesses of Castle Ehb, reserved for all but the very worst of criminals. Navigating through the mess of interconnected prison cells will eventually lead to what once was the ritual chamber in which was cast, 300 years before the Seck Resurgence, the wards that kept Gom and the Seck imprisoned in the Vault of Eternity and away from the good people of Ehb. Category:Castle Ehb Category:Locations Category:Locations in Ehb Category:Start locations Category:Dungeons